


Shelter and Food

by Selene_Tyler_Smith



Series: In Search of... [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Brief mentions of Jyn & Cassian, Cat Colonies, DameRey, F/M, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Tyler_Smith/pseuds/Selene_Tyler_Smith
Summary: With the Andor colony's loss of territory, Finn and Rey seek shelter and food during a harsh winter's cold snap.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron & Rey
Series: In Search of... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729654
Kudos: 9





	Shelter and Food

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, I'm turning my Star Wars Cat one-shot of into a series of one-shots. Why? Because the damn plot kittens just won't leave me alone about it. That and my foster Bengal is just giving me too much inspiration to ignore. 
> 
> Big thanks to my Beta who is okay, and is willing to go on this journey with me. 
> 
> Also a huge thank you to everyone who has read the first one and left kudos or comments. I really did think that no one would like the idea of me turning certain Star Wars characters into cats.

The cold wind blows harshly across the suburban landscape with swathes of snow cascading on all sides. It’s hardly the time to be outside but when food is scarce and no shelter to be had, beggars can’t be choosers.

“We’ve got to find a place to hide.” Finn, an older male, black cat cries out over howling wind. He looks back every so often to his companion, a young female tabby whose pale fur was barely visible against the tall snow drifts.

Several moons ago, he’d found her shivering beneath a going brown shrub. Having seen how thin and small she was, he took pity on the young one. Finn had taken her to the colony that lived on Andor Road and introduced her to the scrawny but strong marbled Bengal leader, Cassian. With the protection of the colony, they had safety and sometimes food.

Another cold blast slams into the pair and Finn lets out a low growl at the sting coming from his open wounds.

“My paws hurt.” Rey weakly mews out as she comes up alongside him.

“It’ll be okay, Rey.” Finn gave a quick lick against her cheek. “We’ll find some place soon. I promise.”

“Hey! You two okay?” Called out a voice that Finn had not heard since the beginning of the green season.

“Poe!” Finn replies, happy to see the Bengal. “We need shelter and food.”

“The humans next door put out some stuff earlier.” The friendly cat howls back from his hiding spot beneath the large, but quiet, shiny object. “If you can make it across, I can show you the way.”

Looking at his shivering companion, Finn butts his head against her shoulder. “Come on.”

Rey doesn’t leave his side as he hobbles across the large black path. They’re lucky enough that none of the big and loud shiny things are passing by. By the time they make it to the other side one of Finn’s front legs give way.

Poe and Rey immediately surround him. “You okay?” “What happened to you?”

“M’okay.” Finn answers before getting back up. Then he looks at Poe. “Cassian lost his territory.”

“How?” Poe asks, leading the pair down the shared pathway between his home and the neighboring house.

“It was another colony from who knows where. There were so many of them-“

“What happened to Cassian and Jyn?” the other cat quickly interrupts, rounding on Finn.

“Pretty sure Old man Erso has Jyn locked indoors now. I don’t know about Cassian.”

Poe is silent for a long moment, before turning back towards their path.

Seeing Rey’s confused look, Finn softly chatters out, “Cassian and Poe go way back. Cassian’s always been like a mentor to him despite the fact that Poe lives with humans.”

“Will he be alright?”

“I don’t know.”

The pair keep going, though Finn stumbles a few times.

When they finally reach the backyard, Rey is amazed. It may be small, having to fit between a house and a garage; but it does boast several bins here and there. Plus, in the very center, is a shiny tin rectangle full of food. Her stomach growls and she doesn’t hesitate a second longer.

As she begins eating, Finn hobbles into one of the boxes with assistance from Poe.

“Never seen you with anyone but Jannah.” Poe meows, watching as the female eats.

“Came across her hiding in a bush during the end of the warm season. She was starving and had no one. So I took her to the colony and Jyn practically adopted her.” Finn replies as he begins cleaning his wounds.

“They always wanted kittens. If that group of humans hadn’t captured and done something to Cassian, there would have been a slew of kits running around by now.” Poe muses out loud, no longer paying attention to Finn.

Leaving his friend, Poe walks over and decides to try and introduce himself to this unknown female. “So, you’re new around here. Finn has never brought anyone new with him before. What’s your name, and what’s your story?”

Rey growls at him between crunching pieces of cat kibble.

However, the male just sits there and watches her eat. It isn’t until one of his human’s calls for him, that he sees her flinch and crawl, backwards, away from the food dish. It doesn’t surprise him to see the stray, and possibly feral, young cat’s reaction. A part of him wants her to trust him, hoping that maybe someday he will see her again. He strides over to her and reassuringly headbutts the side of her face before brushing his body against hers.

“If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to come back.”

Poe heads over to the small opening in the wooden fence that separates the two yards but just before he goes through...

“Rey. My name is Rey.” The young female calls out him.

He looks back over his shoulder, nods his head, and proceeds to head home to his humans.

Rey resumes eating for a bit longer before joining Finn in the box he is in. He is still cleaning his wounds but stops when Rey enters. She decides to settle in the far back corner of the box, happy to be out of the elements. Yet, before she starts licking her cold paws, she sees her companion watching her.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Finn replies quickly. However, his green eyes are sparkling with mischief. “Kinda interesting that you weren’t all spitting and attacking him over the food.”

“I can share when I want to.”

Finn snorts. “Share, you? Never.”

Rey half-heartedly growls, and playfully swipes at Finn. “Not with you because you drool all over it.”

“I do not.” Finn growls back. Then he lets out a sigh. “Poe is a good friend, Rey. If ever you need something, you can always count on him.”

It will be another several months before Finn’s comment is proven true.

**Author's Note:**

> There are more one-shots to come. However, if you have any thoughts or ideas for me to add-in, I am more than happy to do so. So leave a comment of what you'd like to see the Cat versions of the Star Wars characters do or go through.


End file.
